


The Perfect Wave

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Ambiguous pairing. (05/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Anyway, here it is. My first fic post to Entslash. 'Pick Your Own' pairing. I was watching the '100 Best Ad's' tonight and, (yes, this is the way my mind works, I really should get out more, just like the Fiesta ads say, uh-oh) the Guiness/foaming horses won, again. And this little bunny would not go away. So. Perfect; Having all essential elements. (Collins English Dictionary)  


* * *

It is perfect. Every sense is catered for. 

The sound of his lover's breathing, steadying. 

The taste of his lover's skin. 

The smell of his lover's body. 

The touch of his lover's hands. 

The sight. Oh, the sight of his lover. Tousled, dishevelled, wantonly gorgeous. His, all his. 

And the sixth sense. The one that has kept him alive, if cautious. That last, ethereal sense, is satisfied. 

Satisfied that this is right, wonderful, miraculous. Surprising, unexpected, never last... 

No. 

He strangles those unwelcome thoughts. This is not the time. Or the place. 

Now is what matters. And now is perfect. 

~the end~


End file.
